


i'm speechless over the edge, i'm just breathless

by onacoldnight



Category: VIXX
Genre: Guess who, M/M, did i fail, i just want a fic for hyukday, this is a rushed fic i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onacoldnight/pseuds/onacoldnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sanghyuk is frustrated at the fact that maybe his crush doesn’t see him as more than a friend at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm speechless over the edge, i'm just breathless

**Author's Note:**

> guess who is sanghyuk's mystery guy! happy hyuk day!!!

Sanghyuk glares at Hakyeon’s hand on Jaehwan’s back, but neither of them seems to notice, as they are busy talking – flirting – to each other. He doesn’t even know when did that flirting start – the only thing he remembers is that he introduced his childhood best friend Jaehwan to his math tutor Hakyeon – and Sanghyuk hates seeing them like that. He’s not going to let that person steal his crush’s heart without putting up a good fight.

Hakyeon’s laughing and Sanghyuk suddenly blinks, and now he frowns at the wide grin on Jaehwan’s face.

“Have you heard Jaehwan’s joke?” Hakyeon asks. “It’s really funny!”

“I didn’t hear it. And I don’t really find Jaehwan hyung’s jokes really funny.” he says, and he sees a look of hurt on Hakyeon’s face, but he doesn’t say sorry.

“Aww, you’re so mean, Sanghyuk!” Jaehwan pouts, clutching on his chest to add dramatic effect. “But you don’t mean it.”

“Yeah, I don’t.”

“Oh, by the way.” his crush says after a few moments of silence. Sanghyuk looks up from his math homework, waiting for him to continue. “Wonshik’s birthday is next week. He’s inviting us to a party.”

“Sounds great! We will go!” that person says. His crush beams, and Sanghyuk wants to roll his eyes. “You’re coming too, Sanghyuk?”

“No.” he answers, and he returns to his homework. From the corner of his eyes he sees his crush staring at him, and he’s not sure if it’s a good sign or not. “You know I don’t like parties. And I have to study for my physics exam the next day.”

“Okay.” Hakyeon nods. “If you change your mind, tell us right away, okay?”

“You know Sanghyuk rarely changes his mind.” Jaehwan points out. “Just let him do what he wants.”

Sanghyuk sighs inwardly, when Hakyeon doesn’t respond anymore. The two begins talking to each other again, completely ignoring him, and now he hates the jealousy eating him up.

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

“What do you want?” Sanghyuk asks as soon as he sits down in front of his crush. He wanted him to meet him in a fastfood near his school. Of course, he had to keep his cool and tried to be late for fifteen minutes, but actually he was waiting beside the drive thru’s window, watching his crush playing with his phone.

“You’ve been so cold lately.” he says, and the straightforwardness doesn’t surprise him a bit. Well, he’s telling the truth. He has been acting so cold. “Is there something wrong?”

Sanghyuk wants to blame him, but of course he will never understand. Unless he confesses that he likes him, then maybe he will understand. “There’s nothing wrong, hyung. School works are piling up and I don’t know what to do first.”

“If you need help, why don’t you ask me? Or –”

“I’m not going to ask for any help.” Sanghyuk retorts. He looks shocked at the outburst, and Sanghyuk sighs. “I’m sorry, hyung. I don’t mean to snap at you.”

“It’s fine.” his crush says. “I understand.”

No, you don’t. “I’m just frustrated. I’m really sorry.”

He’s frustrated at the fact that maybe his crush doesn’t see him as more than a friend at all.

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

Hakyeon’s with Jaehwan again. Sanghyuk tries not to groan, because what the heck, he misses him and this is not even helping at all.

“What are you doing, Sanghyuk?” Jaehwan sits on the couch, and pokes him on his cheek. Hakyeon goes for the kitchen, and when he comes back, he has three bottles of iced tea in his hands.

Instead of answering, he asks back. “I thought you’re going to Wonshik hyung’s party?”

“Hakyeon wants to ask you again if you want to go.” Jaehwan says. “I told him that you really won’t change your mind but he doesn’t listen.”

“It will be no fun if he doesn’t go.” Hakyeon whines, offering the bottle to him. “Sanghyuk?”

“I told you I’m not going. Greet Wonshik hyung for me.” he takes the bottle from Hakyeon’s hands. “I have lots of things to do.”

From the reflection of his television, he sees Jaehwan and Hakyeon conversing at each other with their eyes, and Sanghyuk turns around to them before he fumes up in extreme jealousy. “Just go. He might be waiting.”

His crush is looking at him again – that look again – and Sanghyuk avoids his eyes by looking back on the floor. He tries to hide his face so that he won’t notice how red he is right now.

“I need to go to the bathroom. Wait for me.” that other person says, leaving Sanghyuk and the person he’s been harboring feelings for alone in the living room.

“Sanghyuk.” he whispers, and he sounds so sad and Sanghyuk can’t hold it any longer. He doesn’t want to hide anymore, because he’s hurting them too and if he’s going to put up a really good fight then now’s the right time. If he rejects him, then he will try to be happy for the both of them. “Sanghyuk –”

“Don’t go.” he almost pleads, keeping his trembling hands in his lap. “Don’t go to that party, hyung.”

“What – why?”

Sanghyuk counts to three in his head, just to clear his mind, before speaking. He’s really going to do this. “Because I don’t want you to be with him. I want you only for myself.”

He’s staring at him now, no trace of shock or apology or question in his face, and all of a sudden he gives him a soft smile.

“So this is the reason why you are so upset these past few days?” he asks, and there’s a lilt in his tone. Sanghyuk is confused. This is not the reaction he’s expecting to get. “Because you like me and you’re jealous of him?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” he answers, loud and clear. “Now if you’re going to reject me, tell me now before I fall deeper.”

“And why would I let you?” he replies, holding on to his wrist gently. “I like you too, Sanghyuk. And if you think there’s something going on between me and Hakyeon then you’re completely wrong.”

“What. Wait.” Sanghyuk quickly retracts his hand from him, absolutely stunned. “You mean – you mean you like me?”

“Jaehwan likes you a lot, Sanghyuk.” Hakyeon retorts, and he’s leaning on Sanghyuk’s bookshelf. For how long has he been standing there? “He has been pining for you for months. I had to listen to him talk and talk everyday about you, how you look so handsome and cute, and these past days he was throwing a fit because you’re acting so cold to him and –”

“Hold up, stop.” Jaehwan kicks Hakyeon on his thigh and the look of horror in Hakyeon’s face is funny. “Go away, tell Wonshik I’m not going and I’ll treat him to lunch as a gift.” 

“Fine, whatever.” Hakyeon stands up from the floor and points at the two of them. “You two, fix this and you also owe me a lunch.”

As soon as Hakyeon leaves, Jaehwan has already pulling Sanghyuk closer, and it seems so fast that he can’t process anything anymore.

“Where did we stop?”

Sanghyuk has lots of things to say to him, and he still has to say sorry to them for being such a problematic lovesick fool, but as he looks at Jaehwan’s sheepish smile, he realizes that apologies can wait.


End file.
